<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwind by mrswellrested</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953822">Unwind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswellrested/pseuds/mrswellrested'>mrswellrested</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, post-episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswellrested/pseuds/mrswellrested</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia was frustrated. Frustrated with the case they just finished, frustrated with her partner and his need to be overprotective, and frustrated with herself for pining after him. She just wanted to unwind. EO. Oneshot. Set just after s1e08.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on s1e08: Stalked. A request for a oneshot from WriterKC1 led to this idea. I wanted to feature more of Elliot's protectiveness from this episode, and well, it didn't really go that way and turned into this instead. I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.</p><p>Originally posted on ffn under the same username.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was more than capable of defending herself, but Elliot wouldn't take no for an answer. All she wanted to do was go back to her apartment, have a glass of wine, take a hot shower, and erase this case from her memory. She wasn't in danger anymore, and when Elliot insisted he walk her up to her apartment and search through it, her protests went in through one ear and out the other.</p><p>Richard White was locked up in Rikers. There was no way he could get to her now. She was safe.</p><p>That wasn't good enough for Elliot. He became particularly protective of her during this case. Olivia chalked it up to him just being a good partner. He was just looking out for her. That had to be it and nothing more, but there was always a lingering thought of what if. What if it was more than that? Olivia tried to push those thoughts from her mind. She couldn't think of her partner that way, her happily married with four kids partner.</p><p>But even though he was still being an overprotective asshole, Olivia felt touched. It had been a while since she last had someone who cared about her the way Elliot did. So even though she knew the apartment was empty and safe, Olivia let him search it. She watched him look under her bed, in her closet, behind her shower curtain, and in the cabinets under her kitchen sink.</p><p>"Don't you think you're overdoing it?" She asked, looking amused as he shut the cabinet doors.</p><p>"Can't be too careful. What if he had a partner?" Elliot said as he straightened up, his eyes scanning the well-lit apartment.</p><p>"Elliot, it's fine. I'm fine."</p><p>"Yea, yea, I know, but you're not getting rid of me," Elliot said, opening her refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of beer. "I'm going to order Chinese and stay the night, just in case." He popped the cap and took a swig from the dark bottle before shedding his suit jacket and hanging it on the hook by her door. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed his beer once more. Olivia bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes traced over the muscles in his arms as they worked against the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>"El, no, you need to go home," Olivia sighed, feeling guilty. She didn't want to be the reason Elliot was away from his family. He was barely home as it was.</p><p>Though, the idea of him staying…</p><p>"Elliot, White isn't coming for me. He's locked up. There was no evidence he was working with anyone. He can't get to me."</p><p>"Well, still, rather not have to break in a new partner because some psycho makes friends with a hit man behind bars." He smirked at her before turning his back to her.</p><p>She watched Elliot pull the menu for the Chinese restaurant down the street off the fridge. She sighed and leaned against the countertop. "What about Kathy and the kids? Aren't they expecting you home?"</p><p>"Sent them to Kathy's parents as soon as we were out of interrogation," Elliot answered, his eyes scanning the menu. "Didn't want to take any chances."</p><p>"And they say Munch is paranoid." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well if you insist on staying, order me the vegetable lo mein, fried rice, and a couple of egg rolls. I'm taking a shower. There's a spare pillow and some blankets in the closet. I'm warning you though, the couch isn't that comfy."</p><p>Olivia didn't wait for him to make any remarks and disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind me. She leaned against the door and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She couldn't believe herself. She couldn't be pining after her partner. Not only would she be breaking a personal rule of hers, it was a one way ticket to the unemployment line. No good ever came from hookups or relationships with coworkers.</p><p>"He's married," she muttered to herself as she walked into the shower and turned on the hot water. "Get your head on straight."</p><p>She stripped and stepped into the steamy shower. The water was scorching, but she didn't care. She hoped the heat would help take her mind off Elliot, but it seemed to do the opposite. As she lathered the shampoo in her hair, she thought about Elliot sitting on her couch, one arm lying across the back as he drank his beer. She envisioned herself on the opposite side of the couch, moving closer as they watched some rerun of a sitcom before the eleven o'clock news. She thought about how he would feel against her. She thought about climbing into his lap, straddling his legs and kissing him, feeling his erection against her.</p><p>"Don't be an idiot," she grunted as a heat rushed down between her legs. She quickly rinsed the shampoo from her hair and rubbed her hands over her face. "He's your partner."</p><p>He wasn't acting like just her partner though. He was acting like an overprotective, jealous boyfriend. She thought it was...hot.</p><p>She pressed her forehead against the shower wall and sighed. It had to be the case that left her so frustrated. Dealing with someone like White had been a first for her. She was constantly on her toes and looking over her shoulder. The squad all but smothered her, never leaving her alone for more than a couple minutes. Monique even followed her into the bathroom at one point. The constant hovering annoyed her.</p><p>She just needed to unwind and she knew how she was going to do that.</p><p>She went back to thinking about straddling Elliot's thighs and slid her hand down between her legs as she envisioned herself unbuttoning his pants and kissing him. She wondered how his cock would feel in her hand; how it would feel in her. Just as she began to move her fingers against, a loud rapping came from the door.</p><p>"Olivia, food's here," Elliot said loudly through the door.</p><p>"I'll-I'll be out in a minute," she called back, her hand quickly dropping to her side and her cheeks growing hot.</p><p>She stood under the water for a few more seconds before turning it off and flinging the shower curtain open. It was clear she wasn't going to be able to relax tonight. Not with Elliot there and her thoughts venturing into forbidden territories. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it before cracking the bathroom door. Her bedroom was empty and the door closed thankfully.</p><p>It only took her a couple of minutes to dry off and change into a pair of cotton pajama pants and a tank top. She ran a comb through her hair and looked over herself in the mirror once more before leaving her bedroom. The smell of Chinese food filled her nose and she smiled. "Thanks for dinner, by the way."</p><p>"No problem. Now eat before it gets cold. You haven't eaten all day," Elliot said.</p><p>She noticed his eyes lingered on her for longer than necessary. She quickly turned away and yanked open the fridge door to grab a bottle of water. She grabbed her container of food from the counter and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Elliot. His eyes were glued to some cereal commercial playing on the tv. "What are you watching?"</p><p>"Rerun of Cheers," Elliot answered. "Feel better?"</p><p>Olivia blinked. "What?"</p><p>"Feel better after you shower? You seemed tense."</p><p>"Oh, sure," Olivia said, stabbing a piece of broccoli with her fork more aggressively than needed. She could feel his eyes on her again and knew she needed to change the topic before he said anything else. "I'm really glad this case is over."</p><p>Elliot finished off an egg roll and leaned back against the couch. His arm splayed across the back as he reached for his beer. Olivia felt her heart speed up. "Yea me too. We can finally just relax for a minute. Maybe get a decent night's sleep," he said.</p><p>"Maybe," Olivia said, knowing full well that the thoughts she had in the shower would be keeping her awake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>